Joshua Adams
| residence = | education = | affiliation = Earth Space Defense | profession = Commander of Area 51, acting President of the United States | allegiance = }} | rank = General | siblings = Erin Adams | marital = Married | spouse = Janine Adams |actor = William Fichtner |firstseen = Independence Day: Dark Fathom |lastseen = Independence Day: Resurgence }} Joshua T. Adams is a former United States General who served in the Earth Space Defense. During the post-War of 1996, Adams helped in foiling an alien attempt to devastate the North Atlantic seaboard via artificial tsunamis. During the War of 2016, he became the sole surviving member of President Elizabeth Lanford's Cabinet and was quickly sworn in as an acting President of the United States. Biography Background Joshua T. Adams was born in 1958 to a naval service family in the Midwestern United States. He had a natural aptitude for problem-solving that showed at a young age, despite early struggles with his education. Majoring in mechanical engineering at Ohio State, Adams had an initial interest to pursue a career in the United States Navy but was cut short when his sister, Erin died in a tragic boating accident that left Adams with a lifelong fear of the ocean. He eventually found solace and meaning in the US Armed Forces, Where he received numerous commendations over the course of his career - including the Legion of Merit - for his service in Afghanistan and South Korea. By 1994, he had achieved the rank of Captain. War of 1996 During the War of 1996, Adams maintained a key position as part of US intelligence, using his expertise in military strategy to help co-ordinate the global assault that would serve as humanity's principal reprieve from the extraterrestrial threat. With the Mothership destroyed, Adams' familiarity with the alien methodology, technology, and mindset marked him as the prime candidate for a military investigation of an additional extraterrestrial craft, newly discovered at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Adams was eager to serve his country and his planet, but was still battling his thalassophobia. However, he eventually assented to this new mission. Adams discovered surviving aliens attempting to create artificial tsunamis in the Mid-Atlantic Ridge and managed to stop their plot by destroying their ship. Later Career Sometime after 1996, Adams spent the next twenty years coordinating efforts to reverse-engineer alien technology. By 2016, he had been promoted to the rank of four-star General. War of 2016 During the upcoming 20th anniversary of the War of 1996, Adams was preparing to spend the celebrations with his wife in an expensive suite when he was abruptly summoned to Area 51 in regards to the sudden activity of the alien prisoners that were once catatonic since the end of the war, as shown to him by Lt. James Ritter. Adams wished to contact Director David Levinson but he was unreachable, as he was in Umbutu. Later, Ritter notified Adams about an unknown phenomenon that appeared near Saturn and destroyed Rhea Base, which prompted him to escalate Earth's alert level to red, and called his wife to go to her sister's place. When an unknown alien ship appeared on the Moon, Adams suspected the ship to be tied to the destruction of Rhea Base and mentioned this to President Elizabeth Lanford, who believed that the ship is preparing for an attack on Earth. The ship was then shot down by the ESD Moon Base. But a day after, the aliens from the War of 1996 returned in force in the form of an enormous mothership. Adams immediately cancelled the celebrations and activating Earth's defense systems. After President Lanford and the rest of her cabinet were presumed dead after aliens breached the Cheyenne Bunker, Adams was unprecedentedly sworn in as the acting president of the United States. Shortly after his sudden ascension, Adams was summoned to seeing the container that was recovered from the alien wreckage on the Moon and learning that the container released its passenger, an artificial intelligence, which informed its human audience that it was sent to rescue humanity. Upon learning the Sphere's importance to the invaders, Adams approved and oversaw David Levinson's plan to create a trap for the alien's Queen. Following after the Queen's death and the aliens' subsequent retreat from Earth, Adams congratulated Levinson. Gallery Adams 01.png Adams 02.png Adams 03.png Adams 04.png Adams_05.png Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-1366845343690206.jpg Adams_06.png Adams_07.png Adams_08.png Adams_09.png Adams_10.png Adams_11.png Adams_12.png Adams_13.png Adams_14.png Memorable Quotes Appearances *''Independence Day: Dark Fathom'' *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence/''novel Behind the Scenes * This is the second film in which William Fichtner played as a U.S. Air Force officer. He had previously played Colonel Willie Sharp in the 1998 film Armageddon. *Adams wears the Command Pilot Badge. This basically means that Adams is a military command pilot for more than 17 years, with at least 5000 flight hours. Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Earth Space Defense personnel Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters Category:Independence Day: Dark Fathom characters Category:Independence Day: Resurgence Category:Presidents of the United States